bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Netherking Hadaron
Netherking Hadaron Skill 'Cruel Emanation (Great boosts to Atk and Def relative the amount of depleted HP, 25% boost to Atk of all allies & small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def) 'Burst Hades' Inferno (13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds Poison and Weak effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Sly Purgatory (16 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts Def and critical hit chance to all allies for 2 turns & casts stealth on self for 2 turns; while stealthed unit gains a massive boost to Atk; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary March 13, 2015 marks the day of Hadaron's nerf. Prior to that time, there was the Drop Check bug which caused a select number of units to have the same Drop Check per hit on their BB and SBB as their normal attack and there was Hadaron's buff. Because of the buff, Hadaron was able to solo most missions in the game with his broken stealth mechanic. The only missions he couldn't solo were the missions that included BC drop resistance, like GGC Atro's Luna. On March 4, 2015, Hadaron's BC cost got increased. This made it harder to get Hadaron's SBB within two turns as a soloist. However, the Drop Check bug was still in effect, which still made Hadaron's solo technique possible. Finally, on March 13, 2015, Hadaron got an official nerf. This caused his BC cost to return back to normal with the price of being vulnerable to AoE attacks even while stealthed. This made the game a lot more balanced. For those complaining about Hadaron's nerf, you might want to give this blog a read. This blog post does a very good job at explaining why it was necessary to nerf Hadaron. Repost: A letter against Hadaron abusers I would also like to ask you summoners not to post any salty comments or the like on the provided blog post. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, just like how I have my opinions for the spotlights I do. Please respect the opinions of other people. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Zurg's Leader Skill? No, I read it wrong. Let me try again. This is a very risky Leader Skill to use. Unlike Zurg's Leader Skill (which many people thought of initially), Hadaron's Leader Skill boosts ATK relative to the amount of HP LOST. For example, if Selena's HP is at 1 HP, Selena's ATK gets a 346.5% boost, which is really nice. It's too bad Selena's Revive buff heals her to full upon her first death so you can't take too much advantage of this Leader Skill, but Selena is just one example. Hadaron's Leader Skill also boosts DEF by 1% for every 1% of HP lost. This is actually pointless as the 99% DEF boost at 1% HP won't help you with surviving that one hit coming at your unit. If your unit is going to die, there's no point trying to rely on a DEF buff to save you. Not nice. The 25% boost to ATK of all units is very nice. This is definitely not the best buff, but it's very useful in conjunction with the ATK and DEF boosts your units get as their HP gets low. The 15% chance to ignore DEF is nice too. This can be useful against units with high DEF or high DEF buffs. Regardless of how high the enemy DEF buff is, your units can still pierce through the high DEF and set it to 0. Nice, huh? However, do not rely on this nice Leader Skill. ATK buffs are additive to damage calculation, not multiplicative. True, the potential 300+% ATK boost is very nice, but the risk of losing your units is not nice. Use at your own risk. Overall, not a bad Leader Skill to use. Though, it is very hard to use. Also, I like using the word "nice", don't I? Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Time to apply some math here. If you thought Tora's Spotlight was nerd-wrecking, wait until you read this one. AP Stat students, let's take out our TI-84 calculators. Hadaron's BB gives a Poison and Weakness effect buff to all units. The chance to inflict these status ailments is 23% per unit. This probability is actually pretty high if you play around with enough math. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.23, 0), we calculate the probability that at least one unit will inflict status ailments. Since we have six units (at least I assume so), each unit has a 23% chance in inflicting Poison and Weakness. We want to find the probability that no unit inflicts status ailments to subtract from one, we take 6 trials (or units), use each of their probabilities (23% or 0.23), and calculate the chance of 0 trials succeeding (0 units inflicting status ailments). We get .2084, so if we subtract this from 1, we get 0.7916. In translation, we have a 79% chance in inflicting Poison and Weakness on an enemy. Given Hadaron's high ATK, even a 230% damage modifier can deal a decent amount of damage. Pretty neat, huh? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 One of the reasons why Hadaron was broken back then, but still usable. Hadaron receives a Stealth buff, which will make him invincible to single-target attacks. This can be useful if you don't want Hadaron to get targeted so often. Along with this, Hadaron also gets an insane 300% ATK buff and a useless 70% critical rate buff. Hadaron will become a damage king with this 300% ATK buff. Now, the reason why the 70% critical rate buff is useless is because Hadaron provides a 60% critical rate buff to all allies, including himself. The critical rate cap is at 70% so Hadaron's 60% critical rate buff is already enough for all of the units to effectively land criticals. However, the 40% DEF buff is quite atrocious. This is one of the worst DEF buffs in the game and to make things worse, it cannot stack with other DEF buffs. It's definitely a nice buff to have if your squad lacks a DEF buffer (which is typically not required), but it won't benefit your squad that much. Additionally, this SBB is single-target. Unless you are facing a single enemy, you could have trouble with BC generation as this targets only one enemy. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. I wouldn't want to imagine this unit having UBB anyway. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. I wouldn't want to imagine this unit having Extra Skill either. Arena Score: 8/10 Hadaron is actually not too shabby in Arena. He helps generate enough BC with his 22 BC Drop Check and even though his 230% damage modifier is a bit low, the damage output is still high with his high ATK stat. If Hadaron so decides to use his SBB, it is safe to say that you've won the battle. He becomes stealthed and untargetable in that state. While stealthed, it is also safe to say that he can one-shot almost any unit with just a normal attack due to his 300% boost to ATK. However, his Leader Skill lacks reliability. Your units can still die with the DEF buffs and it would be considered a lucky survival to have low HP and a huge boost to ATK. This is a very hard Leader Skill to use in Arena as you need to gauge the survivability of your units. Stats Score: 8/10 Like other Global Exclusives, Hadaron has pretty HP. Same thing goes for ATK, which is more the reason why his BB does high damage. His DEF and REC are on the low side, but as long as he's in stealth mode, Hadaron won't be hit as often. As always, REC isn't all that important due to the fact that this game has Burst Healers and HC buffers. In terms of typing, my type preference for Hadaron is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 If Hadaron wasn't nerfed, he would've gotten around a 9. Note that Raid has a time limit so Hadaron can't do much to solo bosses. Overall, Hadaron doesn't hold much use compared to other units. This is due to his SBB being single-target. Even though the damage output is insane, it still lacks BC generation. However, Hadaron's real use is in single enemy missions including most Trials. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 Hadaron might be nerfed, but that does not mean that he's useless. His stealth is still useful since he won't get targeted at all, unless it's an AoE attack. What do you think of Hadaron now? Good. He's balanced now. Terrible. He was better when he was able to solo everything. Neutral. He needs a rework. Not a buff, but a rework. BUFF HIM! Comment below on what you think of Hadaron! Did you miss his broken-ness? Did you not miss his broken-ness? How about an opinion on the poll? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Cyclopean Ultor *Fei and Fang *Execrated Fei Category:Blog posts